Methos Tétralogie partie 4 : A la vie, à l'amor
by The Singing Duck
Summary: Dernière partie de ma tétralogie. Methos est désormais en couple avec une Mortelle, mais l'arrivée d'une vieille connaissance risque de compromettre sa nouvelle vie. Methos/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni _Highlander_ ni ses personnages, et ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire_

_**Notes: **Cette histoire fait suite à _Immortel?, (R)éveil _et_ Ca passe et ça casse _dans ma tétralogie consacrée à Methos. Si la lecture de ces parties n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre cette fic-ci, elle est néanmoins fortement recommandée. Toutes mes histoires se passent après la fin de la série et _Highlander: Endgame_, mais ignorent totalement _Highlander: The Source_. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de cette dernière partie, mais je la publie quand même afin de clore ma tétralogie, quitte à la réécrire plus tard._

_**Résumé:** Methos est désormais en couple avec une Mortelle, mais l'arrivée d'une vieille connaissance risque de compromettre sa nouvelle vie._

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais l'établissement ne désemplissait pas. Le froid de ce mois de novembre n'était pas encore suffisamment mordant pour dissuader les inconditionnels du _Blues Bar_ de venir écouter de la bonne musique tout en sirotant un verre. À une tablée un peu isolée, trois de ces habitués profitaient du spectacle qu'offrait le groupe de Jazz engagé par le propriétaire des lieux. Amanda, Duncan et Methos, puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux, constataient une fois de plus le flair qu'avait leur ami barman pour dénicher de nouveaux talents. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une jeune femme blonde qui s'assit sur la chaise inoccupée près du plus vieux des hommes. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de lui demander :

- Alors, tu as réussi à l'enlever, cette vilaine petite tache ?

- Ne te moque pas Adam, reprocha-t-elle avec une petite moue enfantine.

- Pardonne-moi mon ange, mais j'adore la manière dont tu pinces tes lèvres quand tu es contrariée.

Il y avait tellement d'autres choses qu'il aimait en elle. Methos avait rencontré Emma trois mois plus tôt, alors qu'il aidait Duncan à cambrioler un hôtel particulier –une histoire un peu compliquée- où elle travaillait comme guide. Elle lui avait tout de suite plu, tant par la grâce qu'elle dégageait malgré elle et que par l'esprit dont elle faisait preuve. Ils s'étaient revus par la suite, et il avait été séduit par sa sincérité, son innocence, sa faculté à s'émerveiller de tout. Emma était une perfectionniste et une idéaliste, elle avait profondément foi en la nature humaine, tout en étant bien consciente de quelles atrocités l'homme était capable. Son optimisme et sa douceur lui faisaient oublier à quel point le monde qui les entourait pouvait être dur, cruel, et plus particulièrement son propre univers. Methos ne lui avait pas encore dévoilé son immortalité, mais il se sentait capable de partager ce secret avec elle, si leur relation devenait aussi sérieuse qu'il l'espérait. Il faudrait juste trouver le bon moment.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie ? s'enquit Amanda. Adam est plutôt discret à votre sujet, on dirait qu'il vous cache comme un trésor.

- Pourtant il n'y a rien de bien extraordinaire, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai un emploi de guide dans plusieurs petits musées ou hôtels particuliers, et je prépare une thèse d'Histoire.

- Comme c'est intéressant ! remarqua la séduisante Immortelle. Je suppose que vous vous passionnez pour tout ce qui est ancien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en direction de Methos.

- Bien entendu, mais j'ai également d'autres centres d'intérêt. Comme Adam, par exemple.

- Évidemment ! acquiesça Amanda avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement, tandis que le doyen des hommes lui écrasait subrepticement le pied sous la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Duncan.

- Rien, rien, une petite crampe, le rassura sa compagne. Vous avez l'intention d'emménager ensemble, tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

- Ben, on n'a pas encore vraiment abordé la question, avoua prudemment le plus vieux des Immortels.

- Moi je crois qu'on pourrait essayer, proposa timidement Emma.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Methos en se retournant vers elle.

- Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, depuis un mois je vis presque tout le temps chez toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

- Si, si, j'en ai très envie moi aussi, mais…

- Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Amanda. Voilà une nouvelle qui mérite d'être arrosée comme il se doit. Duncan, va chercher une bouteille de champagne, s'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? l'interrogea l'Écossais.

- Parce que j'ai la chance d'avoir un chevalier servant toujours prêt à satisfaire mes moindres désirs, et que je l'adore pour ça, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le Highlander s'exécuta avec un air résigné, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la bouteille et des coupes. La petite tablée trinqua joyeusement à l'installation prochaine du jeune couple.

Même s'il était heureux de cette décision, Methos se sentait un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais après tout, la vie des mortels était courte, il ne le savait que trop bien, alors pourquoi attendre ?

* * *

Au petit matin, Emma contemplait avec tendresse son amant, étendu à ses côtés dans leur lit. Adam était allongé sur le dos, la tête légèrement penchée sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement à chaque respiration. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son front, écartant une mèche de cheveux, puis sur sa pommette. Il avait l'air tellement tranquille, serein. Emma savourait cet instant de quiétude, elle savait que le sommeil de son compagnon n'était pas toujours aussi calme. Parfois, ses cauchemars étaient si violents qu'ils le faisaient gémir, tandis qu'il se débattait entre les draps. Il lui arrivait de se lever en sursaut, et elle l'entendait quitter lentement le lit, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas la réveiller, avant d'aller prendre une douche glacée et de la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Bien sûr, elle avait cherché à savoir ce qui le tourmentait ainsi, mais il avait éludé ses questions, ou ses réponses étaient restées évasives. Il avait agi exactement de la même façon quand elle lui avait demandé, un soir qu'elle caressait son dos, l'origine des marques qu'il portait à cet endroit. "Un accident" avait répondu Adam en se retournant, dérobant ainsi les cicatrices à son regard. Par la suite, elle avait remarqué qu'il prenait garde à les lui dissimuler, et elle avait compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Emma sentait que son compagnon avait des secrets, qu'il la tenait à l'écart d'une partie de sa vie. Elle ne connaissait que ce qu'Adam voulait bien lui dévoiler : elle savait qu'il était orphelin, qu'il gagnait sa vie en tant qu'historien, ou traducteur à ses heures perdues, qu'il était également un grand voyageur. Mais il restait de nombreuses zones d'ombre.

Ses amis par exemple. En repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois, depuis trois mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, qu'elle faisait la connaissance de cette Amanda. Adam ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et pourtant il paraissait évident qu'il y avait beaucoup d'amitié et de complicité entre eux. Comme avec Duncan MacLeod. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais là encore, Adam n'avait pas été très loquace. Le seul qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu était Joe Dawson. Ce sympathique barman américain était toujours très aimable avec elle, et lui faisait quelquefois profiter d'anecdotes croustillantes sur son compagnon, au grand dam de celui-ci. Mais lui aussi semblait partager avec Adam plus qu'il ne voulait en dire -notamment un étrange tatouage sur le poignet.

Évidemment, tous ces non-dits autour de son amant lui pesaient terriblement, et de plus en plus. Mais elle l'aimait profondément, et était persuadée qu'Adam l'aimait tout autant -ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux quand il la regardait ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Quand il serait prêt, il lèverait ce voile de mystère. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne tarderait pas trop.

* * *

- Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Duncan à son aîné de quelques millénaires.

Le lendemain de leur soirée au _Blues Bar_ avec leurs compagnes respectives, l'Écossais avait invité le plus vieil Immortel au monde à une exposition d'objets de la Grèce antique, sachant que son ami espérait toujours retrouver quelques unes de ses vieilles affaires perdues. Apparemment, ce ne serait pas pour cette fois-ci.

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit l'Ancien sans quitter des yeux la vitrine devant laquelle il se trouvait.

- Emma, tu vas lui dire que tu es immortel ?

- Il le faudra bien, soupira Methos, ce sera dur de lui cacher très longtemps si nous vivons ensemble. J'ai juste du mal à me lancer, ce n'est pas évident.

- Ça ne l'est jamais.

- S'il n'y avait que ça encore, ça irait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'annoncerais mon immortalité à une femme.

- Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Oh, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Alors premièrement, je suis un Immortel, je ne peux pas mourir et je suis impliqué dans une sorte de Jeu, bla bla bla -le speech classique. Deuxièmement, je suis le plus vieux d'entre tous, et de nombreuses personnes me pourchassent pour cela -déjà, c'est moins facile à digérer. Troisièmement, suite à un rituel que j'ai pratiqué dans ma "jeunesse" et dont je ne me souviens même plus, je peux communier avec l'esprit d'un fauve féroce -ça commence à faire lourd. Et enfin quatrièmement, j'ai hérité d'un autre Immortel le pouvoir de déplacer des objets par la pensée. Voilà, c'est tout !

- Vu comme ça, évidemment, admit Duncan.

- Comme tu dis !

Les deux hommes quittèrent finalement la salle d'exposition sans rien avoir trouvé de très intéressant, et se dirigèrent vers le véhicule du plus jeune.

- Que comptes-tu faire, dans ce cas ? interrogea MacLeod alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le doyen des hommes en l'imitant. Je crois que je vais… improviser.

* * *

Le soir-même, Methos accompagna Emma dans un petit cinéma où l'on donnait une comédie romantique. Non pas qu'il fût particulièrement amateur de ce genre de films, mais Emma avait très envie de le voir, alors il s'était fait violence. Les péripéties amoureuses des deux jeunes héros eurent au moins l'avantage de lui faire oublier pendant 90 minutes la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Duncan et à laquelle il avait repensé toute la journée. Mais ses préoccupations revinrent dès que le mot "FIN" eut disparu de l'écran. Il devait tout avouer à Emma, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Sans qu'il se l'expliquât, continuer de lui dissimuler sa véritable nature alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre sous le même toit le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant d'habitude, il s'accommodait assez bien de ce genre de cachotteries. "_Cet enquiquineur d'Écossais doit avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, avec sa bonne conscience_", songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La voix de sa compagne fit brutalement cesser ses réflexions.

- Adam, tu m'écoutes ? Adam!

- Hein, quoi ? Non, euh oui ! C'était quoi ta question ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu avais pensé du film !

- Oh, c'était… mignon. Un peu téléphoné, mais mignon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Emma. Je te sens soucieux depuis quelques jours. C'est à cause de nous, tu trouves que ça va trop vite ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! démentit Methos en s'arrêtant sur le trottoir. Notre couple n'est pas en cause, et surtout pas toi ! C'est… moi. Il y a des choses me concernant que j'aimerais te dire, mais je ne sais pas comment…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Emma n'osait plus parler : Adam était sur le point de se confier, il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche cet instant.

Tout à coup, un homme les bouscula violemment et agrippa le sac de la jeune femme avant de détaler comme un lapin.

- Hé, mon sac ! s'écria Emma sidérée.

Sans réfléchir, Methos la laissa et prit le voleur en chasse. Il le poursuivit dans les rues désertes en cette nuit d'automne, et le vit disparaître à l'angle d'un immeuble. L'Ancien arriva à son tour mais s'arrêta, ne trouvant plus trace du malfrat. Il regarda autour de lui en reprenant son souffle : cette crapule l'avait bien fait cavaler ! Sa course l'avait entraîné à l'écart des axes de circulation, dans une ruelle malodorante. Le doyen de l'Humanité s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin les mains vides, quand le signal s'alluma dans sa tête. Sa main trouva la poignée de son Ivanhoé sous son manteau tandis qu'il cherchait son congénère du regard. L'Immortel sortit de l'ombre d'un porche et s'avança dans la lumière d'un réverbère, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit-il en vieil égyptien, agitant à bout de bras le sac d'Emma.

L'Ancien réalisa qu'il était tombé dans un piège, le voleur n'avait été qu'un appât. Il observa celui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour le faire venir jusqu'ici. Un égyptien donc, de taille moyenne, aux chevaux de jais et au visage austère, mais dont les yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Methos le reconnut immédiatement.

- Sethi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Paris ? demanda-t-il sans chaleur.

- La vengeance, bien sûr. Et en ce moment je m'appelle Seth Asser, c'est un nom plus contemporain. Toi-même, tu n'as pas dû garder ton nom de l'époque : Autolycus.

- Cela paraîtrait étrange en effet. Pour ta vengeance tu attendras, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un duel ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être, fit le vieil Immortel en tournant les talons.

- Je sais qui elle est, je sais où elle habite ! annonça l'égyptien.

Methos s'immobilisa et fit de nouveau face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci continua :

- Eh oui, on trouve plein d'informations intéressantes dans le sac d'une jeune femme.

- Si tu t'approches d'elle, je te jure que…

- Il y a un moyen simple de m'en empêcher, coupa Seth Asser tandis qu'il levait son arme, un sabre à lame recourbée.

Le plus vieux des hommes l'examina quelques secondes, puis sortit sa propre épée avec un soupir fataliste.

- Puisque tu y tiens ! dit-il en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Les deux Immortels se lancèrent dans le combat avec une grande énergie, chacun voulant prendre l'avantage dès les premiers assauts. Malgré la poursuite, l'Ancien n'était pas trop fatigué et soutenait sans difficulté les attaques de l'égyptien. Les feintes et les parades se succédaient sans qu'aucun des combattants ne réussisse à obtenir l'ascendant sur l'autre, quand soudain une voix féminine retentit derrière eux :

- Adam !

Methos se retourna et vit Emma le fixer, complètement tétanisée par l'incompréhension et la peur. Elle aussi avait suivi le voleur. Son cœur se serra quand il remarqua l'expression d'horreur dans le regard de la jeune femme.

L'autre Immortel mit à profit cet instant de distraction pour passer sous sa garde et lui enfoncer son sabre en travers de la poitrine. Emma poussa un cri et Methos dévisagea son adversaire, surpris de sa manœuvre déloyale. L'égyptien prit un malin plaisir à retirer son arme très lentement, de manière à prolonger le supplice et l'agonie de son ennemi. Lorsque la lame eut été entièrement enlevée, le doyen de l'Humanité tituba, dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il savait que c'était la fin, et il ne voulait pas que la dernière image qu'Emma gardât de lui fût celle d'un homme à terre -en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait aimé qu'elle n'assistât pas du tout à cette scène. Mais son corps le trahit, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'affaissa sur ses genoux. Sethi se rapprocha de lui, lui empoigna la nuque par les cheveux et le força à le regarder.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te tuer maintenant ? s'amusa-t-il. Ce serait trop simple. Non, je vais te laisser profiter de la suite des évènements, dit-il avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Et crois-moi, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Methos n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il sentait la vie le quitter et sa conscience se diluer dans un brouillard épais, ce qui ralentissait quelque peu ses capacités d'analyse.

Contre toute attente, son assassin le relâcha et s'enfuit. Et ce fut le début des ennuis.

ooOOoo

Emma était terrifiée. Elle s'était élancée à la suite d'Adam et du voleur, mais s'était rapidement faite distancer. Elle avait cherché son compagnon quelques minutes dans les ruelles désertes, avant que des bruits métalliques n'attirent son attention. Et elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait en train de se battre dans un duel à l'épée avec un autre individu. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller, tout cela lui paraissait tellement… irréel. Comment Adam pouvait-il faire une chose pareille, lui qui était si doux, si posé ?

Quand l'autre homme embrocha son amant distrait par son intervention, Emma poussa un cri d'effroi. Pétrifiée, elle vit son compagnon lutter pour rester debout, puis finalement tomber à genoux. Ce fut seulement lorsque le meurtrier se sauva qu'elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se précipita vers Adam. Elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il commençait à basculer en arrière, et le déposa doucement sur le dos. La panique la gagnait, son amour était en train de mourir devant elle, et il y avait tellement de sang.

- Je suis… désolé, murmura Methos. Tu n'aurais pas dû… assister à ça.

- Mon dieu Adam, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Rien, je… C'est ce que je voulais… te dire… te montrer…

- Non Adam, je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas toute seule. Adam !

Son compagnon avait fermé les yeux, et tout son corps s'était relâché après une dernière expiration. Emma chercha son pouls, mais elle ne sentit rien : son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

- Non ! hurla la jeune femme écrasée de douleur, en commençant un massage cardiaque et la respiration artificielle. Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie, reste ! Adam ! Reste !

La réanimation ne donna aucun résultat. Désespérée, elle prenait ses mains, son visage, martelait son torse trempé de sang de ses petits poings délicats. Une forte pluie se mit à se déverser, noyant ses larmes parmi les gouttes et rinçant les pavés souillés. Elle répéta son nom une dernière fois, comme une ultime supplique, avant de se laisser tomber contre lui et de le serrer de toute la force dont elle était capable. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement.

Soudain, le corps de l'Immortel s'arqua avec violence tandis que l'air s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, faisant bondir la jeune femme en arrière, terrorisée. Elle se releva prestement et regarda son amant en faire de même, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

- Emma, n'aie pas peur, dit calmement Methos en se rapprochant lentement. Je vais t'expliquer.

- Que… c'est impossible ! Comment? bafouilla-t-elle.

- Emma, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Tu étais mort ! Comment est-ce possible ? Et ta blessure ?

Il releva doucement son pull et elle constata avec stupéfaction qu'il ne restait de la plaie qu'une marque rouge qui disparaissait à vue d'œil.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Qu'es-tu ?

- Emma, je t'en prie écoute-moi, implora l'Ancien inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Reste éloigné de moi ! l'arrêta la jeune femme, de plus en plus furieuse. C'était ça, ton secret ? Ou bien tu as encore d'autres choses à me cacher ? Quand comptais-tu me l'annoncer ?

- Emma…

- Tais-toi ! Je te faisais confiance Adam, si tant est que ce soit ton vrai nom ! Et tu m'as trompée !

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et courut loin de lui, sous la pluie battante. Methos la regarda disparaître sans pouvoir bouger, accablé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'était décidément pas doué pour l'improvisation.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin de _A la vie, à l'amor_

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Duncan MacLeod fut réveillé par la présence d'un Immortel. Il se saisit de son katana et sauta hors de son lit, avant d'entendre la voix du plus grand emmerdeur qu'il connaissait.

- Mac, ouvre s'il te plaît ! criait-il en tambourinant contre la porte.

- Methos, tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda l'Écossais en le faisant entrer.

Son aîné passa devant lui sans répondre à sa question, et Duncan observa qu'il était trempé des pieds à la tête.

- Pourquoi diable as-tu rajouté un verrou ? pesta l'Ancien.

- Pour éviter que toi ou Amanda n'entriez quand bon vous semble ! répliqua MacLeod. D'où est-ce que tu sors ? Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? interrogea-t-il en réalisant que le pull de son camarade était couvert de sang.

- Un Immortel.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a tué… Et Emma a tout vu…

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Methos en tombant dans un fauteuil et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle s'est enfuie après avoir assisté à ma résurrection. Je l'ai cherchée partout. Elle n'est pas rentrée à mon appartement, elle n'est pas chez elle. Si tu avais vu la façon dont elle m'a regardé, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre…

Duncan s'assit à son tour. Il savait très bien ce que son ami ressentait, lui aussi ayant dû supporter le regard méfiant ou apeuré de mortels qui avaient découvert son immortalité par accident. C'était d'autant plus cruel de la part d'une personne aimée.

Préférant laisser provisoirement de côté ce problème délicat, le Highlander décida de s'intéresser à une question qui lui paraissait plus importante à court terme.

- Qui est cet Immortel ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris ta tête ?

- Il s'appelle Sethi. Il m'a attiré dans un piège, je crois qu'il voulait qu'Emma assiste à ma mort, qu'elle découvre qui je suis.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour me la voler. Pour que je la perde comme il a perdu sa vie, il y a 2000 ans.

* * *

_Alexandrie, 41 av. J.C._

Par cette chaude nuit d'été, Methos se promenait dans l'un des magnifiques jardins du quartier royal, sous un ciel parsemé de mille étoiles. Son regard se posa un instant sur la lumière du phare qui guidait les bateaux des voyageurs et des marchands jusqu'au port. Lui-même, sous l'identité du négociant romain Autolycus Primus, faisait commerce de bijoux d'or ornés de pierres précieuses et de vaisselle d'argent ciselé, spécialités d'Alexandrie, qu'il faisait parvenir à Rome. Malgré la relative opulence dans laquelle il vivait, il était vêtu sobrement : une courte tunique de lin sans manches, et de fines sandales. Seuls le bandeau tressé de fils d'or qui retenait ses cheveux ondulés et le bracelet ouvragé qu'il portait au bras pouvaient témoigner de sa bonne fortune.

Il venait de passer une soirée de délices en compagnie de Cléopâtre et Antoine, et de quelques autres privilégiés. Depuis l'hiver précédent, le couple formé par la reine égyptienne d'origine grecque et le général romain avait créé, avec des membres de l'élite sociale et intellectuelle d'Alexandrie, une sorte de confrérie qui se livrait à une vie de joie, de liberté, de fêtes et de plaisirs. Methos, en tant que riche marchand et homme de grande culture, avait trouvé sa place dans ce cercle.

Un autre Immortel, un égyptien du nom de Sethi, faisait également partie de cette confrérie. Sethi était un banquier important de l'entourage de la reine. Il n'était pas belliqueux, et Methos entretenait avec lui des relations qui, sans être très fortes, restaient amicales. Sethi n'avait que deux défauts : il supportait mal l'alcool et était d'une jalousie maladive. Il avait épousé une sublime égyptienne, Hatsis, qui était au service de la reine, et il ne tolérait pas qu'un autre homme que lui l'approche. Ce qui causait parfois quelques problèmes…

Une voix de femme interrompit soudainement sa contemplation.

- Autolycus, enfin je vous trouve !

L'Immortel reconnut immédiatement la femme de Sethi. Elle était essoufflée et paraissait soulagée de le voir.

- Qu'y a-t-il, belle Hatsis ? Qu'est-ce qui peut troubler un si beau visage ?

- C'est mon époux. Il est dans une taverne en ville, complètement ivre, après avoir bu plus que de raison. Je n'arriverai pas le ramener seule dans notre demeure, et j'ai pensé que peut-être…

- … je pourrais vous aider.

- Je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante.

- Hé bien allons-y, ne faisons pas languir ce cher Sethi !

Hatsis le remercia tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la taverne. Ils y trouvèrent effectivement son mari, effondré sur une table. Ils durent se mettre à deux pour porter l'égyptien délirant à travers les rues, puis dans sa maison, jusque dans sa chambre. Là, Hatsis coucha son époux sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? reprocha-t-il en désignant Methos du doigt. Je ne veux pas que tu voies d'autres hommes.

Il grommela encore quelques paroles incompréhensibles, avant de s'endormir profondément, veillé par sa femme. Sentant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, le doyen de l'Humanité décida de s'en aller.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, Methos passa prendre des nouvelles de Sethi, mais il était déjà parti pour une affaire urgente.

- Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, proposa Hatsis. Je vais vous servir un peu de bière pour patienter.

Le vieil Immortel accepta avec plaisir, il ne refusait jamais de se faire offrir sa boisson préférée.

Sethi rentra une heure plus tard, et ne parut pas particulièrement ravi de trouver son épouse avec celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom d'Autolycus.

- Hatsis, laisse-nous seuls ! ordonna-t-il à sa femme sous le regard gêné de Methos.

Quand elle fut partie, le banquier se planta devant lui, menaçant.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma femme, dit-il sèchement. Si je te revois encore avec elle, je prendrai ta tête.

L'Ancien fut surpris de cette réaction, il ne pensait pas que la jalousie de l'égyptien pouvait aller jusque là. Mais comme il ne tenait pas à envenimer les choses, il coopéra.

- Mon intention n'était pas de t'offenser ou de manquer de respect à ton épouse. Je ferai comme bon te semblera.

Puis il quitta la maison, soulagé d'avoir encore sa tête sur ses épaules.

ooOOoo

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sethi retrouva un comportement agréable envers Methos, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils continuèrent de partager les plaisirs de la confrérie, et collaborèrent sur quelques transactions. Conformément aux souhaits du banquier, le plus vieux des hommes évitait soigneusement de voir Hatsis.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait demandé à la reine la permission de visiter l'atelier de son propre artisan de bijoux, elle lui suggéra de s'adresser pour cela à la femme de Sethi. Comme celui-ci avait semblé oublier sa rancœur et que l'affaire était importante, Methos suivit le conseil de Cléopâtre. Il se rendit donc dans la demeure du couple égyptien.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Hatsis effrayée en le voyant. Vous savez pourtant ce que fera mon mari s'il nous trouve ensemble.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour rencontrer un artisan. Celui qui crée les bijoux de la reine.

- Je ne peux pas. Parlez-en plutôt à ma maîtresse.

- C'est elle-même qui m'a conseillé d'aller vous voir. Je ne pense pas que cela déplaira à Sethi, si nous nous voyons sur ordre Cléopâtre. Il ne s'élèvera pas contre les souhaits de sa souveraine.

Hatsis hésita longuement, redoutant la réaction de son mari, mais céda finalement devant l'insistance de son interlocuteur. Ils partirent ensemble pour rencontrer l'artiste, qui habitait dans un autre quartier à l'ouest de la ville. Quand ils traversèrent l'Agora, le vieil Immortel contempla les étals des commerçants, où se mêlaient des fruits bigarrés, des épices odorantes, des onguents et des huiles aux senteurs raffinées. Il s'attarda un court instant pour observer de la vaisselle, pensant avoir trouvé un nouveau fournisseur potentiel.

Soudain, il ressentit la présence de l'un des siens et se redressa pour le localiser. Il vit Sethi s'avancer furieux dans sa direction, son épée à la main. Methos eut tout juste le temps de sortir la sienne, dissimulée sous sa chlamyde, pour bloquer la première attaque.

- Tu ne devais plus la revoir ! vociféra l'égyptien. Je t'avais prévenu Autolycus !

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! protesta-t-il sans cesser de parer les coups.

Sethi ne voulait pas l'écouter, pas plus que les supplications de sa femme ou les cris des marchands. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il se battait devant des dizaines de personnes, tant la rage l'aveuglait. Methos n'attaquait pas, il ne faisait que se défendre : il ne souhaitait pas tuer le banquier et passer pour un meurtrier, surtout devant autant de gens. Mais l'égyptien, entraîné par l'élan d'un geste maladroit, trébucha et tomba sur les paniers d'un montreur de serpents, libérant ainsi un cobra apeuré qui le mordit à la cheville. L'Ancien aurait voulu intervenir mais il était trop tard : le poison avait déjà commencé son œuvre et des soldats risquaient d'arriver. Obéissant à son instinct de survie, le vieil Immortel préféra prendre la fuite.

* * *

- Je suis rentré à Rome, et j'ai appris plus tard que Sethi était mort dans d'atroces souffrances, acheva Methos. Hatsis n'était pas au courant de son immortalité, elle a organisé ses funérailles et a été accueillie au palais par la reine. Sethi a été obligé de quitter définitivement Alexandrie. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Que comptes-tu faire, tu vas l'affronter ? demanda Duncan.

- Sethi n'est pas ma priorité, je veux retrouver Emma, il faut absolument que je lui parle, qu'elle comprenne.

- Au risque de te paraître pessimiste, il est possible qu'elle n'accepte pas cette situation, remarqua l'Écossais.

- Je me refuse à envisager cette hypothèse ! rétorqua son aîné. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas, continua-t-il dans un souffle.

MacLeod ne l'avait pas réalisé auparavant, mais Emma était beaucoup plus qu'un nouvel amour pour Methos. Elle était l'espoir retrouvé, une promesse de bonheur après des temps difficiles. L'année précédant leur rencontre avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour le doyen de l'Humanité : après avoir été capturé et torturé par un Immortel du nom de Friedman, il avait été séquestré par des mortels en tant que cobaye de laboratoire. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois de retraite dans un monastère tibétain pour surmonter ces épisodes traumatisants. De plus, ses dernières histoires d'amour s'étaient achevées tragiquement : Elena, Alexa, Cassandra -à croire que les prénoms en "a" lui portaient malheur. Alors s'il devait la perdre elle aussi…

- Tu devrais attendre un peu, préconisa Duncan en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Je ne pense pas que toi ou elle soyez en état d'avoir une telle discussion maintenant. Reste ici cette nuit si tu veux, et tu lui parleras demain, à tête reposée.

- Si je la trouve, soupira le vieil Immortel.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Methos surveillait de sa voiture l'entrée de l'immeuble où logeait Emma, au cas où elle rentrerait chez elle. Le Highlander avait eu raison, cette courte nuit avait été salutaire. La douche brûlante qu'il avait prise avait vidé son esprit de toute pensée parasite et, s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi sur le canapé de son cadet, il avait pu réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il dirait à la femme qu'il aimait.

Quand il la vit enfin pénétrer dans l'immeuble, en début d'après-midi, il ressentit du soulagement, puis à nouveau une profonde anxiété. Le plus dur était à venir. Il rejoignit le bâtiment, se fit ouvrir la porte en se faisant passer pour un livreur auprès d'une vieille dame, et monta au deuxième étage où se situait l'appartement d'Emma. Sur le palier, le plus vieux des hommes prit une longue inspiration, puis se décida à sonner. Il entendit la jeune femme venir vérifier par le judas l'identité de son visiteur, mais sa porte resta close, ce qui était à prévoir.

- Emma, ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es là !

- Va-t-en ! fit-elle de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas te voir !

- Je t'en supplie, je veux juste te parler, insista-t-il. Ensuite, je te jure que je te laisserai tranquille, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais après quelques secondes de silence, une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Methos entra et se retrouva face à Emma, qui le regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et de colère.

- Eh bien, qu'avais-tu à me dire ? dit-elle froidement.

- Je pensais… que tu voudrais comprendre ce qui s'est produit hier soir.

- En effet, je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas l'expliquer.

- En fait, je… ce n'est pas facile…

- Pour qui, toi ou moi ?

L'Ancien fut troublé par sa remarque, il ne lui connaissait pas cette dureté. Il jugea que le mieux était peut-être de se lancer.

- Voilà, je ne me nomme pas Adam Pierson, mais Methos. Je suis immortel : je ne vieillis pas et je ne peux mourir que par décapitation. Il y a d'autres hommes et femmes comme moi, et nous sommes pris dans ce qui s'appelle le Jeu : nous devons nous battre et nous entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Lorsque l'un de nous meure dans un duel, il lègue toute sa puissance au vainqueur, c'est ce qu'on appelle un quickening… Plus l'Immortel est vieux, plus le quickening est puissant.

- Je ne crois pas un mot de ton histoire ! coupa-t-elle.

- Tu en as pourtant eu la preuve cette nuit. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles une deuxième démonstration.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un pseudonyme ?

- Methos n'est pas facile à porter à notre époque, et puis… mon nom est très connu parmi les autres Immortels, ils voient en moi une légende. On dit que je suis le plus vieux d'entre nous, mon quickening est par conséquent un objet de convoitise.

- Ah, et serait-il possible de connaître ton âge, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Emma sarcastiquement.

- Au moins 5000 ans.

À ce nombre, la jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de surprise, cependant elle se ressaisit assez rapidement. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Methos l'aurait trouvée vraiment irrésistible.

- C'est tout ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis un peu… spécial.

- Oh, être immortel et le plus vieil homme au monde n'est encore pas assez spécial pour toi ?

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche…

- Toi non plus !

- OK, ne t'énerve pas… Je suis capable de faire certaines choses, que les autres Immortels ne peuvent pas faire.

- Comme ?

- Comme ça.

Il tendit sa main droite en direction d'une petite table, à quelques mètres d'eux, sur laquelle était posée une lampe. Celle-ci s'éleva alors d'une dizaine de centimètres avec douceur, puis retrouva sa position de la même façon. Emma avait regardé le phénomène avec fascination. Mais ce sentiment avait laissé la place à l'amertume quand elle se retourna vers son amant.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

- Non, j'ai fini, répondit l'Ancien.

- Tu en es sûr ? insista la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi, tu attendais autre chose ?

- Oui Adam, j'attendais autre chose. Ce qui me met en colère, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois différent, ou que tu aies des… pouvoirs, même si ce n'est pas très facile à appréhender, mais le fait que tu m'aies caché tout ça. Je savais que tu avais des secrets, mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'épisodes douloureux de ta vie, que tu te refusais à partager pour ne pas les revivre. En réalité, c'est ta vie entière que tu m'as cachée, ce que tu es. Tu ne m'as jamais révélé quoi que ce soit de personnel, ou laissé entrevoir qui tu étais vraiment, tu as érigé un mur autour de toi. Moi je ne t'ai rien dissimulé de ma vie, j'ai toujours été sincère.

- Tu es injuste, mon amour pour toi est sincère ! protesta Methos.

- Mais pas assez fort pour te permettre de t'ouvrir totalement à moi. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui se cache sans arrêt derrière un masque.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta le vieil Immortel. Nous deux c'est terminé ?

- Ton attitude ne me laisse pas le choix, Adam. Mais vas-y, explique-moi ! Pourquoi refuser de se donner totalement à quelqu'un, pourquoi garder ses distances ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de moyen plus sûr pour survivre dans ce monde, répondit le doyen de l'Humanité avec un calme confondant.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est très triste, remarqua la jeune femme avec regrets. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter… Au revoir, Adam.

Il la fixa un instant, la suppliant du regard de revenir sur sa décision, puis se détourna et quitta l'appartement sans un mot. Lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, Methos entendait encore ses dernières paroles résonner dans sa tête : "Au revoir, Adam". Fini, c'était fini ! Jamais il n'arriverait à être l'homme qu'elle espérait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : l'avoir perdue, ou bien l'avoir déçue. Finalement, il regagna sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il connaissait un excellent moyen d'oublier la douleur, au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

En fin de journée, Duncan décida d'aller rendre visite à son vieil ami. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il l'avait quitté le matin même pour aller parler à Emma, et le Highlander supposait que c'était mauvais signe. Il constata en arrivant à l'appartement du vieil Immortel que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées : il le trouva écroulé sur la table de sa cuisine, un verre de scotch à la main. Une bouteille vide était posée à ses côtés, et il en avait entamé une deuxième. MacLeod ne fut pas étonné, il se demandait même comment le doyen des hommes avait fait pour ne pas craquer plus tôt. Methos se releva à l'approche de son cadet, et désigna du doigt la bouteille pleine.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? dit-il d'une voix parfaitement claire, comme si la boisson n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Un bref instant, l'Écossais s'émerveilla de son extraordinaire résistance à l'alcool, puis il se rappela dans quel but il était venu. Il s'assit en face de son camarade et éloigna la bouteille de lui.

- Non merci. Et tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là.

- Ça y est, le bon samaritain est de retour ! théâtralisa l'Ancien.

- Methos, reprocha Duncan. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- De la manière la plus sensée. Elle m'a quitté.

- À cause de…

- Non. Il paraît que je ne m'ouvre pas assez aux gens, que je me cache derrière des apparences pour ne pas dévoiler mes sentiments.

- C'est peut-être un tantinet exagéré… hasarda l'Écossais.

- Oh, arrête Mac ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est la vérité ! À croire que pendant toutes ces années, je me suis changé en bloc de glace, incapable de m'attacher aux personnes qui m'entourent, parce que c'est tellement plus simple de n'avoir à se préoccuper que de soi-même.

- C'est un principe que tu as quelque peu malmené ces dernières années, remarqua Duncan avec un sourire. Enfin Methos, tu aimes Emma, et elle le sait !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, apparemment…

La sonnerie du téléphone empêcha le Highlander de trouver des paroles réconfortantes. Son aîné se leva en trombe et alla décrocher le combiné comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'appel qu'il attendait, car son excitation retomba d'un coup et son visage prit un air grave.

- Oui… Oui… Aux Jardins du Luxembourg ?... Dans une heure, ça te va ?... Parfait.

- Qui c'était ? demanda Duncan quand l'Ancien eut raccroché.

- Personne.

- C'était lui, c'était Sethi ?

- Non !

- Methos, c'est de la folie, tu n'es pas en état pour un duel ! s'emporta l'Écossais en se levant.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Duncan.

- Évidemment que ça me concerne ! Je ne vais pas te laisser aller à une mort certaine, tout ça parce que…

- Mac ! coupa le vieil Immortel. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas mener mes combats à ma place. Je dois me battre contre Sethi, sinon il risque de s'en prendre à Emma. C'est très gentil de ta part d'être passé me voir, mais maintenant tu dois t'en aller, il faut que je me prépare.

- Mais…

- Ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander.

Duncan regarda son ami pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna avec colère et sortit en claquant la porte. Le plus vieux des hommes la fixa un instant avec tristesse, puis entreprit de dissiper les derniers vestiges de son ivresse par une douche froide.

ooOOoo

Le Highlander avait rejoint sa voiture à toute vitesse, un plan s'étant mis en branle dans sa tête. Si son aîné croyait réellement qu'il allait attendre qu'on le tue sans rien faire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Écossais sonnait à l'appartement d'Emma. Celle-ci lui ouvrit, un peu surprise.

- Duncan, que faîtes-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

- C'est très urgent ! assura-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'entrée. C'est à propos de Methos.

- Meth…? Vous connaissez sa véritable identité ?

- Oui je… nous sommes pareils lui et moi.

- Ah, un autre Immortel, décidément c'est la journée des découvertes. Vous êtes beaucoup, comme ça ?

- Quelques uns. Vous devez venir avec moi.

- Comment ? Où ça ?

- Methos va se battre contre l'homme qui vous a attaqués hier. Il n'a aucune chance de gagner.

- Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux y changer ?

- Emma, dit plus calmement MacLeod en lui prenant les épaules, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous êtes importante pour Methos.

- Pas si importante que cela, s'il ne peut même pas se confier à moi. Il m'a menti.

- Allons Emma, s'il vous avait dit d'emblée qui il était, vous auriez accepté de le revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ne vous y trompez pas Emma, Methos vous aime de tout son cœur. Il est prêt à mourir pour vous. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il a accepté le duel, pour que cet homme ne vous fasse pas de mal.

- S'il m'aime à ce point, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas le connaître ? objecta la jeune femme en se libérant de l'étreinte de l'Écossais.

- J'imagine que c'est sa façon de se protéger, de vous protéger. De ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il a vécu. Methos a tendance à cacher ce qu'il ressent derrière l'indifférence ou l'humour, mais il a besoin de se préserver, surtout depuis…

- Depuis quoi, qu'est-ce qui le tourmente ?

Duncan hésita, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ces révélations. Mais il en avait déjà trop dit, et le temps pressait.

- Un peu plus d'un an avant votre rencontre, il a été torturé et a failli être tué par un autre Immortel. Malgré les pouvoirs de régénération qui sont les nôtres, il en garde encore les marques.

- Les cicatrices sur son dos…

- Cet homme a été vaincu, reprit Duncan, mais il avait travaillé avec des scientifiques, en leur livrant notre secret. Ces scientifiques ont fini par retrouver sa trace, et ils ont enlevé Methos et une Immortelle qui s'appelait Cassandra. Tous deux ont servi de cobayes pour des expériences atroces pendant trois mois. Cassandra est morte en lui permettant de s'échapper. Il est parti pendant huit mois au Tibet, et il venait juste de rentrer en France quand il a fait votre connaissance.

- Mon dieu, il voulait oublier, et moi j'ai…

- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner ! Je ne veux pas vous mentir Emma, vous ne saurez jamais tout du passé de Methos : 5000 ans d'existence ne peuvent pas être partagés si facilement. Mais si vous ne me suivez pas maintenant, vous perdrez jusqu'à la possibilité d'en avoir un aperçu, parce que sans votre soutien il va mourir. Alors, vous venez ou pas ?

* * *

À cette heure, les Jardins du Luxembourg étaient déserts, la nuit tombait tôt et chassait les promeneurs. Le plus vieux des hommes marcha lentement entre les allées, et sentit finalement la présence de son ennemi. L'égyptien surgit de derrière un arbre et vint à sa rencontre, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur son visage.

- Tu es en avance, dit-il ironique. Pressé d'en finir ? Ça fait quoi de perdre ce à quoi tu tiens le plus au monde ?

- Avant que nous nous battions, déclara Methos sans tenir compte des remarques, je veux que tu me promettes que si tu gagnes, tu ne lui feras rien.

- Tu as ma parole.

- Dans ce cas… je t'attends, fit l'Ancien en dévoilant son Ivanhoé.

Sethi l'imita et attaqua, il voulait que ce duel se termine rapidement. Methos se battait bien, mais pas au niveau qui était le sien, bien que les effets de l'alcool ingurgité se fussent dissipés. Il laissa passer plusieurs opportunités de prendre l'avantage, puis se contenta de se défendre. Il aurait pu gagner, mais la motivation n'y était pas, la flamme l'avait quitté avec Emma. Tout à coup, son pied glissa sur le gravier et il se retrouva les fesses par terre. Il parvint à parer encore quelques assauts en reculant tant bien que mal, mais son adversaire réussit à le désarmer et son épée vola jusqu'au pied d'un petit arbre. Avec une expression victorieuse, l'égyptien leva son sabre pour l'achever, mais il suspendit son geste et tourna la tête en sentant l'arrivée d'un autre Immortel. Le doyen des hommes regarda dans la même direction et aperçut deux silhouettes qui couraient vers eux. L'une était celle du Highlander, et l'autre…

- Methos ! cria une voix de femme.

Emma. Elle était là, elle était venue. Et elle venait de l'appeler…

- Methos ? s'étonna Sethi. C'est une blague ? Qui que vous soyez, vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir dans ce duel. Il était sur le point de s'achever, de toute manière, ajouta-t-il en relevant son sabre.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! répliqua le plus vieux des Immortels.

Bien que toujours à terre, il faisait de nouveau face à l'égyptien, et celui-ci fut surpris de l'étrange éclat que ses yeux avaient pris : une couleur dorée prononcée, mêlée d'une détermination nouvelle. Sethi s'avança pour mettre fin au duel et vit le bras de son adversaire se tendre vers son épée, à plusieurs mètres de lui. "_Geste désespéré_" pensa-t-il en abattant son arme. Avant que l'égyptien ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'Ivanhoé de Methos rejoignit sa main, bloqua sa lame et glissa jusqu'à lui pour l'éventrer. Sethi tomba au sol complètement éberlué, les mains crispées sur son abdomen, tandis que l'Ancien se relevait et prenait position pour le décapiter.

- Co… Comment ? bégaya l'égyptien, le regard perdu.

- Je suis un homme plein de ressources, affirma le vainqueur, avant de lui trancher la tête.

Avant que le quickening ne l'emporte, Methos se retourna vers la femme qu'il aimait et la fixa intensément, comme s'il la défiait d'assister à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle ne se détourna pas. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent que lorsque le premier éclair fondit sur lui.

ooOOoo

Emma n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de suivre MacLeod jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : il fallait qu'Adam… que Methos reste en vie. La peur de le perdre à jamais surpassait toutes les autres, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Son passé, ses secrets, elle les accepterait si cela lui permettait de le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras.

La vision de son amant sur le point d'être vaincu la terrifia. Emma fut aussi surprise que l'égyptien quand Methos récupéra son arme, et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée lorsqu'il l'abattit sur la nuque de son adversaire. La jeune femme songea alors avec un frisson que ces duels et l'angoisse qui les accompagnaient feraient partie intégrante de sa vie, dorénavant. Elle soutint avec fermeté le regard de son compagnon jusqu'à l'explosion du quickening, puis sursauta à chaque éclair qui le foudroyait.

Finalement, le déluge de feu et de lumière cessa. Methos était tombé à genoux en hurlant sous la force du quickening, et reprenait son souffle en s'appuyant sur son épée. La pensée qu'elle pouvait encore fuir loin de cet univers traversa fugacement l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle fit son choix et se précipita au cou du vieil Immortel.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais l'établissement ne désemplissait pas. Le froid de ce mois de novembre n'était pas encore suffisamment mordant pour dissuader les inconditionnels du _Blues Bar_ de venir écouter de la bonne musique tout en sirotant un verre. À une table un peu isolée, cinq personnes se désintéressaient quelque peu du spectacle qu'offrait le groupe de Rock engagé par le propriétaire des lieux.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, voulut résumer Emma, les Guetteurs doivent observer les Immortels, mais sans intervenir dans leur vie.

- C'est ça, confirma Joe.

- Mais alors, pourquoi vous êtes-vous lié d'amitié avec Duncan ?

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, répondit celui-ci.

- Avec toi, c'est toujours compliqué ! se moqua Amanda, qui venait de rentrer d'une petite escapade à Berlin.

- Surtout pour ceux qui t'entourent ! ajouta Methos goguenard. Tu as le don pour t'attirer des ennuis.

- Avec des amis comme vous, il ne faut pas s'en étonner ! répliqua MacLeod.

- Et toi, continua Emma en se tournant vers le doyen de la tablée, tu as réussi à t'infiltrer chez les Guetteurs ? C'était assez astucieux.

- Je trouve aussi, approuva l'Ancien en regardant Joe d'un air malicieux. C'était la planque idéale. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Mac. Après ça s'est gâté…

Il évita de justesse le coup de pied que l'Écossais avait essayé de lui envoyer discrètement dans le genou, et reprit de plus belle ses railleries envers le Highlander et son incapacité à viser.

Emma observa les trois Immortels et le barman à présent lancés dans une joute verbale, qui révélait malgré eux la complicité les unissant. Ils étaient tellement plus naturels depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence de leur monde. Un monde à la fois fascinant et effrayant. Un sentiment de vertige s'empara de la jeune femme, mais le visage souriant de Methos l'effaça rapidement, et ses doutes s'envolèrent définitivement.

Désormais, ce monde étrange serait également le sien.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà qui clôt ma tétralogie autour de Methos!

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez aimé!


End file.
